


All I Had is Gone

by skyenottfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Hallucinations, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, shin bruise by petite league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenottfound/pseuds/skyenottfound
Summary: // implied suicide, hallucination
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	All I Had is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> // implied suicide, hallucination

George unlocked the door of his house to see Dream digging through their fridge. 

Dream looked up from what he was doing and smiled. “I missed you.”

George walked over to his roommate and went in to hug him. 

The light of the fridge grew brighter, obscuring his vision. George dropped the bottle in his hand, the glass shattering. 

George fell to the ground. 

The glass cut through his skin, but he didn’t move. 

Sapnap rushed in to check on what was going on. He saw George laying on the floor and scooped him up, carrying him away from the glass. 

Once they were away from the glass, Sapnap sat on the carpet of their living room and just held George. 

George was shaking, crying into Sapnaps sweater. 

“George, I know it’s hard to grasp the fact that he’s gone, but you have to keep moving. He’s not coming back.” 

“He- he was my everything,” he sniffed.

Sapnap stroked his friend’s hair. “I know George, I know.”

“I try so hard to keep him off my mind, but I- it’s not going great.” 

“I know. And you’re trying, that’s wonderful. He would’ve wanted you to try. He loved you, George, he probably still does, even if he can’t be with you.”

“Then why- why’d he do it?”

Sapnap let out a heavy breath. It was hard having to remember how he had walked into Dream’s room only to find him dead on the floor. 

But he told George. Every detail of what had happened to Dream. Of how he had overdosed his headache medication. 

Dream hadn’t meant to do it. 

The toxicity of people had poisoned his brain. It ate at him until he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I don’t know if he feels better now, but I hope he does.”

But would George feel better?

***

That night as George lay in bed, he looked to the sky where he hoped Dream was listening from. 

“You know, you were my home when I never had one. I have to try to forget about you; It’s all I really can do. It’s hard because you were all I had,” he shook his head, “but I never had you.”


End file.
